


MI YO DEL ESPEJO

by Amakimoon



Category: Burdel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakimoon/pseuds/Amakimoon
Summary: -¿Así que ese es tu deseo?-si- Bien ya sabes cuál es el costo ¿cierto?-Y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo- Así sera entonces





	

-¿Así que ese es tu deseo?

-si

\- Bien ya sabes cuál es el costo ¿cierto?

-Y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo

\- Así sera entonces

Matices rojos iluminan la habitación, solo un espejo en medio está, me acerco lentamente ahí despojada de toda prenda que cubra mi piel. ¿quien soy?, No importa yo no importo si no lo que va a pasar.

Se posa frente al espejo más no hay figura que le responda el gesto aún. Poco a poco iniciando desde los pies comienza a verse una figura ¡es idéntica a ella! La única diferencia es qué su reflejo tiene algo que ella no.

Le toma la mano para ayudarlo a salir y poder contemplar lo es ella si, pero es su reflejo del mundo del espejo,el tiene falo ella monte de Venus, el tiene un pecho plano y ella dos senos y aún así es igual a ella.

Es hermoso poder tocarlo y sentir el calor de ese cuerpo; sabe como y donde acariciar para que el placer sea cada vez mayor, lenguas en cuerpos ajenos, dedos y palmas tocando y disfrutando, penetraciones erráticas y otras tantas atinadas pérdidos en el mar de la pasión y la lujuria.  
Esa semilla caliente recorriendo el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera con un sabor fuerte y dulzón a la vez, cánticos eróticos se escuchan por doquier con respiraciones agitadas y gritos de placer llenando el ambiente.

Si es igual que ella, las pecas, las cicatrices, ¿Cual es la diferencia?, Mi yo del espejo él es mi gemelo; que delicia es saborear la propia esencia, tenerte a ti misma penetrando te y tocando te.  
Si ese fue mi deseo ¿lo cumplieron? Claro que sí, ¿el costo? No es importante, pero solo se puede una vez porque es la única que tenemos ¿verdad? No importa, no importa ya pues mi deseo se cumplió en este mágico lugar.  
No me importa si jamas vuelvo a sentir placer ya no importa haber dado mi alma por este momento, no me importa más que un recipiente vacio.

MONPAD

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone sería una serie basada en un burdel mágico pero no me salió la inspiración, es bastante corta espero les guste


End file.
